The finer things in life
by Itako Shiann
Summary: Just a Wraith fan-fic for 'Shawn'. He's always had taste for the finest of things. That goes for worshipers too. When he finds the perfect one for him, he is determined to have her in his collection. How will she cope ? This is their story.... M later on
1. Chapter 1

A/N – just a meaningless fan-fic with some of my favourite Wraiths. Also note this isn't going to appear in my other Stargate story 'season 1' ect. Just a pure good-ie green-ie Wraith story.

_[ ] - Wraith or telepathic talk _

_{ } – flashbacks or dreams _

_( ) – thoughts_

* * *

Shawn sighed with heavy content as he stared into the vacuum of space through his quarter's window. Lately he had been feeling somewhat…empty and deprived of the things he enjoyed most, the finer things. His quarters were home to a mass collection of outer world objects and antiquities that he had been building up since he was a lowly sector lt. of one of his hive's lesser carriers.

At that time Shawn's duty was to oversee the cocooning of the humans after they were culled and transported over to his sector. Items and clothing were stripped of them and then they were put in place, ready to be delivered to whatever hives ship of his alliance that needed a boost in their food supply.

Shawn recalled the very first item that started off his collection. A fresh batch of humans were just being sent off after 'processing' and it was up to Shawn to dispose of the clothing and what not in the incinerator, whatever couldn't be used was burnt. Some of the clothes however were to be used by worshippers and spies; therefore each piece of material was inspected closely, the casual and slightly primitive along with elegant and well designed were kept aside, but clothing with too much damage or that was too unsuitable, such as children's clothes, were thrown into the fires. That was Shawn's day to day duty, filled with little surprises and virtually no signs of change.

Until one seemingly dull morning of work, as Shawn was performing his gruelling uninteresting task of throwing clothing into the flames something fell out of one of the pocks of a human's jacket. Shawn's eyes instantly lit up and his ears narrowed onto the sound that radiated off the object as it fell to the floor near his strong firm booted feet. It was small, roughly smaller than one's own palm, perfectly circular with a small length chain connecting to it. Its coloration was pure metallic gold that rivalled even Shawn's eyes.

Quickly Shawn scouted the area around, to see if anyone else heard to clank of the object's fall. But only he was there, all alone. Everyone else was still attending to their work without being distracted. Making sure he was in the clear Shawn slowly reached for the object. But he stopped him-self. He didn't even know what the object was, or what it could do. After a very straining mental battle between common sense and curiosity…curiosity won.

Cautiously his hand neared the object yet again until the cool smooth cover of its coating came into contact with the tips of fingers. Like a sculptor giving life to his creation, Shawn slowly ran his fingers over the circular object, tracing the basic shape of it. When he eventually reached the crowned at the top that linked to the chain he unknowingly applied just a hint of pressure. With a 'ting' the flat circular object opened in half. Revealing, what humans referred to as a watch, or small ticking clock.

Realisation hit him. It was a 'pocket watch', still ticking, keeping perfect time, by human standards. The technology within it, the working gears and cogs were some somewhat primitive to a Wraith such as him. Nothing of real interest…and yet, he couldn't part with it. The small trinket had captured his attention, as strange as it may be. Like a child, trying to avoid trouble while in the midst of trouble, Shawn glanced from one end of the disposal hall to the other and quickly slipped the same human device in-between the layers of his clothing.

_(The human has no use of it now…) _Shawn stated within his mind, actually to him-self, as if to assure him-self. The trinket stayed hidden while Shawn carried on with his duty, and once he was relieved he quickly marched his way to his quarters. Once in the secure privacy of his domain the Wraith proceed to admire the small pocket watch, with growing content.

* * *

Ah. But those were old days now. Nearly 378 years ago. Now he was one of the commanding officers. And though he had more access to material goods, he taste certain degree of taste had grown far too great. Only the finest silks now graced his bed, the finest wine and champagne; even if they only brought a moment's pleasure as he drank them. Due to that level of taste, Shawn rarely took worshippers. None shared his views on his collections. None were even remotely interested in what he could possibly offer them. And truthfully none caught his eye. Many of his fellow commanders often joked about Shawn's standards in worshippers. Either their hair was the wrong shade, their complexion was uneven, they were too skinny or plump in the wrong places. Shawn was shallow, and he comfortable to openly admit that. He would often say _'a Wraith must have standards'. _

Looking back on those memories, Shawn couldn't help but smile.

It was because of his accursed standards that he now sat alone in his quarters, with nothing but a fainted ticking of 'his' pocket watch beside his bed breaking the maddening silence.

Then, a sudden thought popped into his evolved cranium. He was scheduled to visit the planet Olesia, a planet where the higher class humans supplied their lower class 'criminals' as 'offerings' in exchange for culling immunity. For many generations this had continued, allowing Shawn's hive to steady rate of food supply while other hives were battling with each-other for mere scraps left on planets. But lately, the supply on the island has decreased very disappointingly. Shawn was to visit the planet and 'lightly' remind the dear Magistrate the terms of their agreement, and the consequences of what was to happen if the terms were not met. Every visit was accompanied with a fine feast, with nothing left out, perfect for Shawn. The Magistrate would even offer exquisite gifts; just to be sure his own ass was covered. The cowardice behavior disgusted Shawn but the human really knew about the finer things in life. Well…his human life. Who knows what treats the Magistrate had in store for him? Especially if Shawn dropped in unexpected, giving the Magistrate absolutely no time to hide the top equality items of his own collection.

Oh what goodies await Shawn this time?

* * *

Shawn strolled down the hallway quickly, with his hands linked together behind his back keeping his composure visible. He had landed only minutes ago and was making his way to the Magistrate's office. Due to the many years of visiting Shawn knew the building like his own hive-ship. He was only a hallway away from the Magistrate's office and he was closing in rather quickly. Just out of precautions Shawn had two drones accompany him; one could never underestimate humans, especially when they're scared or panicked. In those states, they are somewhat reckless and in some cases dangerous…but those cases were rare.

Shawn was sure he wasn't to meet any resistances…from the Magistrate at least.

A faint tune, that grew forever louder met Shawn's ears in the hallways. At first he found it strange and annoying, but the more he heard it the more he craved it. He wanted to know the source of it, and he wanted to possess that source. It was coming from the Magistrate's office.

Silently Shawn closed in, ordering the drones telepathically to stay back as he entered the office. The Magistrate was sat facing away from the door at the long dinner table, no doubt enjoying another gourmet meal. While scanning the room Shawn found the source of the music. Keeping the Magistrate company during his meal was a young woman, playing a strange instrument made of wood and strings. Shawn remembered the Magistrate said he had a passion for music, violins especially. Perhaps what the young woman was playing was the famous violin he spoke of.

Shawn had to admit, the young woman was playing the instrument splendidly…well…to his knowledge she was playing it correctly. And Shawn couldn't help but stare as she played where she stood. He could see her perfectly. She had a long river of black hair, which complimented her pale skin. It was flawless. Almost as white as the dress she was wearing. Her figure was slim, yet curvy in the right places, breasts seem firm yet subtle, and the dress was giving her a very flattering cleavage. Only one thing was missing from the whole thing.

Her eyes. While she played her violin her eyes were closed, preventing Shawn from fully acknowledging her beauty.

_(If she would just open her eyes…)_

As the female played through the chorus of her melody her eyes semi flickered opened. Granting Shawn his wish and he was amazed.

They were the brightest shade of blue he'd ever seen. Instantly he was smitten. It took all his self control to restrain him-self not to tackle her so he could drag her off to his cruiser. He hissed at the thought. It brought amusing pleasure and distaining disgust. He was not some brute like the drones. He had manners. But a Wraith was a Wraith. He wasn't surprised when he saw the woman's face tense with fear. She had spotted him at the door, and was frozen in place, stopping the musical melody.

"Why have you stopped? I didn't tell you stop" the Magistrate snapped

But the woman stayed silent, keeping her eyes locked with Shawn's. It seemed she had never seen a Wraith so close in her life. The look on her face was very amusing to him. But the Magistrate's face was priceless. He craned his head around to see what the woman was staring at.

And when he saw Shawn at the door, he nearly leapt out of his skin.

"Greetings, my dear friend" Shawn smiled as he fully entered the office, closing the door behind him. Just to intimidate the humans a little bit more.

The Magistrate was poorly hiding his fear. His throat gulped the lump that had formed, allowing his voice to become available again.

"I wasn't expecting your visit…allow me to organize the usual" he nervously offered, dismissing the woman by a gesture of his hand.

But Shawn objected

"Let the woman stay…I do not intend to stay too long. I only came here to remind you of our small agreement…the last 'harvest' wasn't as plentiful as always. Some on my hive are going hungry"

Shawn sensed the growing tension in the Magistrate. It was expected. But most of his attention was focused on the woman. So full of life…his hand was itching to taste some of that life. But he resisted. For now.

"Forgive me… we are trying to preserve numbers, but this generations has been 'slow'"

"Obviously" Shawn growled at the human in competence. "But, this little incident can be forgiven…"

A small hint of hope flared in the Magistrate's eyes. "Name your price"

A full toothed grin spread across Shawn's face. And in wide strides Shawn approached the woman, placing his cool large hand upon her cheek in an 'affectionate' manner.

"This woman now belongs to me…"

* * *

A/N – alright, sorry this took so long, been really really busy and hopefully will be updated soon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – just a meaningless fan-fic with some of my favourite Wraiths. Also note this isn't going to appear in my other Stargate story 'season 1' ect. Just a pure good-ie green-ie Wraith story.

_[ ] - Wraith or telepathic talk _

_{ } – flashbacks or dreams _

_( ) – thoughts_

* * *

The Magistrate seemed shocked at the Wraith's sudden proclamation. Lidia was his best violinist, with a bright future ahead of her. But apparently Shawn wanted to take that away from her and imprison her upon his hive ship. Well…that's how it looked to the Magistrate. And the thought of defiance had crossed his mind, but it quickly died when Shawn looked over his shoulder at him with a glaze that could not be denied.

"Do we have a deal?"

Even though it sounded like a question, it offered very few answers the Magistrate could actually say. Nervously he glanced passed the Wraith, meeting Lidia's gaze. He wanted to say sorry, but it would make him look weak in front of Shawn. Something he just couldn't afford. But Lidia's face was calm and impassive. With a small nod of her head she gestured to the Magistrate that 'it was okay'. Lidia was a brave woman. The Magistrate had to admit that.

"Well?" Shawn urged, feeling his patience beginning to slip slightly.

The Magistrate straightened him-self and nodded deeply, unable to use his words under the Wraith's intense gaze.

"Wonderful. Simply splendid" Shawn exclaimed loudly, clearly overjoyed with the new piece of his collection.

The hand he had placed on Lidia's cheek lowered slowly to her wrist and then instantly he grasped it. Shawn jerked her painfully, causing her to follow him as he exited the office with post hast. She was sure if he gripped any tighter her wrist would completely snap, yet he didn't seem to care, or even notice the small bruising that had began to form.

He just kept marching forward, dragging her along with him until they reached his cruiser which was perched in a semi open feilded, amongst trees and foliage, near the Stargate.

A wave of instant chill hit Lidia like a slap round the face. The surrounding walls and layout of the whole cruiser looked like it was made completely out a strange organic flesh like material, with little light available. But Shawn took no notice; he just patched in certain coordinates into the bridge's console and within minutes the cruiser had left Lidia's home world, and flew right out of orbit, beginning their journey though the depths of space, to rejoin with their hives.

During that whole time, Lidia kept silent; now then glancing at Shawn, whose golden cat like eyes always met hers. His eyes kept scanning her, all over, as if he was undressing with those inhuman eyes. Which he was. Shawn was fully evaluating he could about the human female. He promised him-self that if he found one flaw, one single flaw in or on her, he would simply toss her to the drones for food. Yes, Shawn could be cruel; after all he was a Wraith. A Wraith with standards.

But the longer he looked on, the chases of her survival improved. She had very fair skin, smooth and as pale as cream. Figure was pleasing as well as her talents, in music and much more. As his eyes scanned her physically, his mind was scanning hers mentally. The human was smart, compared to others. She seemed capable of providing the company he craved for. She was well taught in manners yet still hugged onto a small flare of defiance. Just what Shawn liked.

A human with the ability to fight, yet won't unless needed to. Shawn didn't like those weak-willed broken worshippers already on his hive. They offered very little. But then again he didn't want a human who didn't know their placeconstantly. That would just damage his status among the hive. Shawn would not tolerate that from anyone. He had worked far too hard to gain the position and power he now held.

Lidia felt brave. The silence was maddening. So she licked her lips and spoke in her softest voice possible.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Lidia needed to know. She wasn't going to fuss over begging for her life. It was the tension she was pleading to end. And Shawn picked up on that. So he decided to be kind.

"No, human. I will not kill you…unless of course you displease me."

"Lidia…"

Shawn blinked "I beg your pardon?"

She raised her head, for the first time while in his company. "My name is Lidia…"

_(Cheeky little minx…) _Shawn thought while a small grin spread upon his lips. "Well then Lidia, I suppose you could refer to me as Shawn…although when in presence of other Wraith, it must be 'Master', 'Sir' or 'Commander'. Understood?" he spoke firmly, giving her no possible hint of refusal

Lidia just lowered her head again and nodded. For some reason Shawn felt bad. Somewhat guilty or perhaps even unsettled by the hum-…by Lidia's sudden reaction. The Wraith found him-self wanting to…hug…her. The very thought made him shiver. But he wanted something to be clear between him and Lidia.

"If the rules I set are followed, then there shouldn't be any trouble. I am not as brutal as other Wraith, but I have an image to keep up. So…do as I say, when I say and we could achieve a very enjoyable life…and no, I do not mean it in a sexual sense.... Unless, of course, you are offering…" Shawn said in a firm voice, but it faded into a somewhat strained husky tone, barely a whisper when his mouth was at the shell of her ear.

But Lidia merely glanced at him and then scooted away slightly, trying to hide the faint blush that was glowing upon her cheeks. The Wraith had quite a mouth on him, she had to say. Course she wouldn't actually say it to him directly, but somehow she knew he already heard that thought, and kindly discarded it for now.

Shawn wanted to keep him-self on a professional level with Lidia. Rumours had spread from hive to hive about relationships developing between Wraith and worshipper. Tales of love and romance, more than just mating and stress relief sex. The thoughts seemed bizarre to many, Shawn included.

He made a promise to him-self

_(This human is merely a worshipper…no attachments must be formed…no emotions must be exchanged and there was absolutely no room for love. Not in this Wraith's life time)_

But those words soon faded to the back of Shawn's mind when he glanced back at Lidia, whom was sitting at the base of his chair, hugging her knees into her chest with her head resting upon the top of them.

She was tired, nearly asleep to be precise. Maybe it was the fast track of all the excitement she had experienced in the last hour or two. Or maybe it was the cold temperature of the ship. Shawn read from records that some humans became very tired in cold conditions, which is actually quite foolish. They would be more opened to the cold and even slip into hyperthermia. And once that happens, their lives are at risk. Death was almost always certain in many cases.

The thought angered Shawn and with a rough jag of his foot he forcefully woke Lidia from her little nap.

She made the cutest yelp he's ever heard a human make. He couldn't hold back the small sniggered that slipped through the cracks of his teeth.

"Time to join the main hive ship, come along my dear, the sooner we reach my quarters, the better" Shawn said as he stood up, pulling Lidia up by her arm.

She didn't protest; she just followed in silence. It made it all the more easier. And it stayed that way until they reached one of the many rooms in one of the many hallways.

After the first five right turns, a number of narrow hallways followed by two left and then one decent up a level Lidia was completely and utterly dizzy. All the halls looked the same, made out of the same organic flesh like material the small cruiser was. But this hive, as Shawn put it, was double, maybe even triple the size of the cruiser. A flying Wraith maze.

Lidia was busy staring at the somewhat creepy ceiling coating of flesh to even notice that she and Shawn had stopped in-front of a section in the hall. To Lidia's amazement part of the hall shifted on its own accorded and opened up, like a flower to a bee, revealing a large room, which surprisingly enough was more human like than what Lidia originally thought. The room harboured a table and chair set for two, oddly enough a large window with a slightly large yet single bed settled along side it. Some of the walls had patches of red that stood out greatly amongst the dark blue or purple of rest of the wall. But like the cruiser, and the hive, the room was freezing. And all Lidia had to protect her-self from the chilling cold was a thin white dress that rivaled the design of a night-gown. But she shook off her shivers and further inspected the room.

What looked to be like closed doors were dotted around the room. One could only tell the doors were there by the outline crack they made in-between the frame and wall. But both wall and door were made out of organic flesh. Lidia hoped at least one was a bathroom.

Shawn grew impatient of Lidia's dilly-dallying and pushed her into the room, ever so slightly, before he followed. The door to the room folded closed after. Shawn just stood there, hands linked behind back again, while he watched Lidia scan the room.

_(Humans…such curious creatures) _he mused as he followed Lidia's movement around the room, watching as she grazed here hand over the texture of the table and chair. When she reached the window she seemed astounded by it.

Just a simply layer of shielding separated her from the depths of deep space. Stars constantly dotted the black velvet of the vacuum galaxy. She was even brave enough to touch the shielding window, causing a small ripple in its surface. Enough to make her lightly giggle, before she restrained her-self.

_(A human with self-control…cute…)_

Shawn coughed slightly to get Lidia's attention. "Is everything to your liking, my dear? The bathroom is to your right. Just simply wave your hand down the side of the right side to open and close It." he instructed, soon to settle down upon his bed after, near Lidia.

She however kept silent for a few moments. Looking from the direction of the bathroom to around the whole room, before she finally settled her sight upon Shawn.

"Where do I sleep?"

Shawn couldn't help it. he grinned…"There's only one bed, my dear"

* * *

A/N – okay, I hoped you liked it. Stay patient, some better chapters will come. Please review and tell me what you think. More Wraith fics will come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – just a meaningless fan-fic with some of my favourite Wraiths. Also note this isn't going to appear in my other Stargate story 'season 1' ect. Just a pure good-ie green-ie Wraith story.**

_[ ] - Wraith or telepathic talk _

_{ } – flashbacks or dreams _

_( ) – thoughts_

* * *

Lidia blinked dumbly for moment. Processing the words Shawn had just spoken while his grin remained forever sealed on his face.

"I give you my word as a gentleman, Lidia; I shall not lay a hand nor hind upon your ravishing form unless invited. But it is best we share, for your sake anyway. Your body will need all the available heat it can get while it starts to adjust to the temperature. Heat I am more than happy to provide…in exchange for some of your services, of course"

Lidia raised her brow at the statement. "What services did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too shy of human behaviour. Provide me with some conversation now and then, keep this room tidy if needed…and of course play some of your tantalizing music whenever I command"

The terms seemed agreeable to Lidia. But one thing surfaced in her mind….she left her violin on the cruiser. Her heart raced suddenly at the thought of her loss. The violin could have been lost forever by now, with no trace of getting it back. Especially if another Wraith got a hold of it.

Shawn easily picked up on her strong and sudden anxiety. It didn't take him too long to deduct what was wrong

"Calm your-self my dear. I shall go back and fetch your treasured violin" he smiled as he rose from the bed.

Yet he made a quick stop at the main door as it opened. "Heed my warning, sweet Lidia. Do not leave these quarters. I won't be responsible for your well-being if you do. As I mentioned before, I am more far more civilized than other Wraith upon this vessel. They will not hesitate to make you into a tasty snack."

With that, he left. Leaving Lidia alone in his quarters to dwell on those words he had spoken. From what stories she had heard of the Wraith, Shawn was being very, very, very kind to her so far.

She had heard the horrifying stories of Wraith sucking the life out of innocent humans after they were culled from their settlements. Even more terrifying were the tales of women being taken as bed warmers for the male Wraith, often forced to mate with them constantly until they were either thrown aside, out of their beds and fed upon or, simply died of the poor conditions they were kept in. by Shawn was definitely not what Lidia expected.

Though he hinted he was attracted to her, he wasn't forceful like rumours foretold. He seemed more interested in her music than anything. If Lidia kept up her musical talents then she would be fine. That being thought she glanced down at her wrists and arms, slightly bruised from Shawn's rough treatment. But he didn't seem to notice. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was the fact he didn't know his own strength. Maybe he was just eager. Somehow, Lidia knew she had nothing really to fear while she was aboard the hive ship.

Or so she thought

A shadow loomed in the dull light of the doorway. And it wasn't Shawn's.

"Well, hello you tasty looking morsel"

* * *

Shawn was just stepping off his cruiser, with Lidia's violin in hand. While he strode down the halls of the hive he surveyed the instrument in his hands. It was old, with chips in the wood and small scratches along the side and back. It was an ugly thing.

_(Why would Lidia get so worked up over this run down object? Perhaps next time when visiting I should get a new one for her) _Shawn thought

In human culture, the exchanging of gifts was a great way to start a relationship. Candle light dinners and offering of flowers were good too, but Shawn didn't want to go too soft on her. Seven out of ten new worshippers don't survive the first month on board. Lidia needed to be strong in order to survive. But Shawn needed to be wary. He had enemies on his hive. And though they wouldn't try to directly hurt him, they would most definitely try to induce harm upon Lidia, just out of spite.

The more he thought about it, the more he worried. His natural possessiveness shined through abit. Lidia was only there because he wanted her as part of his fine collection. And like his other collected objects, he had them locked away from the reaches of other Wraith. Perhaps that should be the case for Lidia. She needed to be kept sealed away in his quarters, for her own protection. But, was that humane? Humans were wild and free creatures. To enslave them is one thing, but to keep them confined in a prison? In some cases they died under those conditions. Shawn growled. Whatever option he decided upon, there was always a very bad consequences. He never realised how hard it was looking after a human. And it wasn't even a full day yet!

Perhaps he needed some advice from one of his fellow commanders. One Wraith from the allying hive was very popular among his worshippers. Shawn tried to recall his 'name'.

_(Ted…Toby....Todd! that's his name…I'll send a communiqué to him later tonight) _

But as soon as Shawn entered the hall of his room all thoughts faded. He sensed fear. Human fear.

Lidia!

* * *

Another male Wraith had entered the room, with a grin far worse than Shawn's. He was probably an inch smaller than Shawn and not as well built. But he was still bigger than Lidia. He seemed younger than Shawn, in a strange Wraith way. His eyes were a brighter shade of gold with a gleam of lust and mischievousness. His face was clean of facial hair but hosted a tribal spear like tattoo on his right eye. His hair was far different from Shawn's, instead of it being dead straight and silky smooth, the intruding male's hair was in thin dreadlocks, massed together into a single large low pony tail.

The male had pulled Lidia against him in greetings with a small feral growl escaping his grin after she tried to pull away. His rough and clammy hands were grasping and kneading whatever he could, including Lidia's waist, thighs and buttocks. When she made her ever so cute yelp his grin widened, pleased he was getting a response from her.

However he wasn't pleased when she struck him across the face with the open palm of her hand. The slap was direct and was clearly heard in the quiet room. So was his enraged snarl. He thrusted Lidia against the wall and closed in, quickly backhanding the side of her face in vengeance. Soon followed by the forceful ripping the collar of her dress, exposing her bosoms to his hungry gaze. He grasped one firmly and rested his head on shoulder, breathing hot breath upon her neck, followed by scorching kisses. Lidia shut her eyes tightly when she felt the gazing of his sharp teeth against her neck, preparing to bite.

And certainly would have if he wasn't suddenly thrown across the room by his hair. Shawn was there. And he was fuming. He picked up the rambunctious male by his hair again and threw him out of the room into the hallway while snarling madly.

_[If you ever lay your filthy hands upon my worshipper again, you not be forgiven so easily! Now get out of my sight!]_

The young male fled from the scene, hissing in pain, leaving Shawn to deal with Lidia. He closed the door of their quarters and turned to her after he had finally calmed down. She was still staying against the wall, covering her exposed chest with an empty unaffected look in her eyes. It surprised Shawn at first, to see her so unresponsive after such an ordeal. But he decided not to push.

"Clean your-self…I shall get you new clothes" Shawn ordered pointing to the bathroom before he went to the main door's system box, pressing a plump button among the others which summoned another worshipper to the room.

Lidia just silently entered the bathroom, finding a jacuzzi like bathtub made from the same fleshy matter that surrounded her along with a sink with a large vanity mirror. Once the door had slid shut Lidia stripped off her now ruined dressed and slipped into the tub, patiently waiting for the water to raise to a normal level.

Shawn on the other hand was pacing in the main room, waiting for the other worshipper to arrive. She looked fairly old for a common worshipper, but she was best seamstress on the hive. She even designed and made the hive queen's garments, so she must have been good.

"Where is the woman?" she questioned, beginning to unload her mound of fabrics and clothing from the large basket she brought.

"In the bathroom. Tend to her for now…I have matters to see to" Shawn commented in an unemotional voice as he walked to exit the room "No one else is allowed in here other than me, understood? Alert me immediately if my orders are broken" he growled pointing to a button in particular.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. I know the protocol, commander" the old woman grumbled.

Shawn just growled and left the room, making sure the door was locked properly, securing the women's safety.

After settling all the materials and fabrics out on the bed the woman entered the bathroom unannounced, causing Lidia to jump in surprise by the sudden intrusion. Instinctively she covered her-self the best she could with her hands. Yet she was even more surprised when she saw just a withering old woman in rag clothes enter the bathroom. She didn't even seem to take notice of Lidia, naked in the tub.

"Calm you-self young lady. It isn't anything I haven't seen before" she said in a monotone as she walked around the tub to collect the damaged clothing

"When you're dry come back out and we can start. Make it snappy, I have a busy schedule. My name is Helene, by the way" she said before exiting the bathroom

"I'm Lidia…"

But Helene had already left the bathroom.

Lidia spent another minute in the tub, collecting her thoughts before she finally rose, wrapping a towel around her lean form soon after to keep what heat she could to her-self. Lidia braced her-self for the cold and exited the bathroom to met Helene, who instantly pulled her to the middle of the room and slapped her hands away from the towel, making it fall to the ground.

"I said dry off. Learn to listen" Helene snapped as she made Lidia open her arms so she could begin measuring Lidia's body, ignoring her shivering and dripping water droplets.

* * *

Shawn was imposingly marching down the halls to the communication deck. Privately he sectioned him-self off away from the wondering eyes of other Wraith.

_(I can't believe I'm contacting 'him' for advice…but then again, he is considered the 'worshiper guru')_

Shawn could feel his pride dwindling as he dialled the code for an allying hive.

_(I just hope he's 'decent' this time…last time he answered he was in nothing but his 'birthday suite'…) _Shawn shivered at the recalled memory

After a long wait the communication to finally be intercepted and the screen illuminated, before going dark.

_(Is he still asleep? He's a high ranking commander and he's asleep…perhaps I called the wrong Wraith-)_

"Who dares interrupt my slumber?" growled a thick, deep voice from the speakers of the screen. A shadow loomed closer towards the screen until a face was just visible.

"Why, Lt. is that you? It's been nearly 342 years since I last saw you…I see you've finally grown some facial hair" the shadow chuckled in a throaty laugh

Shawn rolled his eyes. "It's commander now…and...I require your assistance…Todd"

He quiet for a few moments, processing what Shawn had just said before he finally spoke again

"Well…this is most unexpected. But I am happy to offering my services… 'Commander' Shawn"

Shawn twitched at the hint of mockery.

_(Todd and his accursed sense of humour)_

* * *

**A/N – alright so far so good. Stay turned for chapter four because we have two guest stars !!! until then, reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – just a meaningless fan-fic with some of my favourite Wraiths. Also note this isn't going to appear in my other Stargate story 'season 1' ect. Just a pure good-ie green-ie Wraith story.**

**Disclaimer - Two characters appearing in chapter are not mine. However i have permission from their creator to use them in this chapter. The Character Shawn isn't mine either, but Lidia is.**

_[ ] - Wraith or telepathic talk _

_{ } – flashbacks or dreams _

_( ) – thoughts_

* * *

Todd came into full view of the receiving screen as he sat down at the communication station, bare-chested but covered bellow, his hair was a dirty white mane, and the famous starburst tattoo was still hosted around his left eye. No, Commander Todd hadn't changed abit.

"So, Commander, how may I assist you?" Todd asked as he leaned back slightly. His posture obviously showed he was far more relaxed than normal. Shawn swore he heard Todd purring over the communiqué. He was definitely pleased over something some-thing.

"Well…I have recently acquired a worshipper. However I am completely clueless as to what to do next" Shawn explained, running a hand through his hair in irritation. However Todd's head cocked to the side, ever so slightly, as if confused.

"Congratulations, finally become a real male……..What do you mean 'What to do next'? Well what do you think worshippers are for? Honestly Shawn, you're a commander now. Act like one! Talk to her, cuddle with her. Anything, she is your worshipper now" Todd grumbled, clicking his neck into place

Shawn growled at Todd's statement. "I know all that! It's just…I just took her from her home planet, a few hours ago. And she won't…'do' anything. She barely talks, barely even looks at me. Now I am a gentleman. I will not force my-self upon her, but I don't know how to actually…bond with her. And it's eating away at me. This is my first worshipper, so do give me some credit. What options do I have available?"

Todd looked thoughtful for a moment. "The give 'n' take forms a deep bond between Wraith and worshipper almost instantly" he empathized his point by giving a quick snap of his fingers.

A pillow came flying from behind Todd and suddenly hit the back of hiss head, startling both him and Shawn. Two figures behind Todd became visible, after rising from the bed and slowly made their way to Todd, one each resting upon his shoulders, two females. Possibly, or most likely, Todd's two famous and forever charming worshipers. Babs and Debs. Loyal ladies yet deadly femme fatales…Two names that live on in worshipper history! As some of the few female worshippers to actually find love amongst the Wraith.

"You can't do Suck 'n' Puck straight away dummy!" Babs, the tall red headed beauty on Todd's right, said, slightly flicking his ear after as punishment for his earlier statement

"Babs is right. A relation with no foundation is bound to crumble." Added the equally as beautiful Debs whose head rested on Todd's right, while her fingers had teased into Todd's twisted locks of hair. She soon started twiddling each lock in-between her fingers affectionately

Todd greeted his gorgeous ladies with a peek on the cheeks while they tried to fix their messy bed hair, as well as his own.

Babs was the tall, Amazon warrior type, with a well built body that was wrangled into a lean form as well. Her eyes were like emeralds, framed with the blazing red locks of her hair. Debs on the other hand was a few inches shorter than Babs, but still far taller than most females. Another uncommon feature of hers was her hair, the color that rivalled even a Wraith's. It was a pure river of white snow, with a pair of sapphire eyes that were just a few shades darker than Lidia's. Their complexions were fair and flawless with not a wrinkle or crow's feet in sight. Todd was indeed a very lucky Wraith. Many would kill to have such females worship them. But Babs and Debs had spoken. Todd was their one and only. And he knew better than to take them for granted.

Shawn felt like pounding his head in. But he kept his anger under control. "If we could be as so kind as to return to our previous conversation…what should I do?!" he hissed

Todd, Babs and Debs all stared at him blankly for a few moments before he finally recomposed himself.

Babs pushed Todd aside slightly and took up most of the screen.

"Alright, listen 'Fancy Pants'" Babs began "Let the girl settle in for a day or two. Then start talking to her, find out about her past, maybe her interests. Let it go from there"

Debs took over "Don't try and act like a big tough Wraith. Don't command. Simply ask. And keep that temper of yours under control. One hit from you could kill her, and that wouldn't be good, would it?"

Shawn's gut tightened at the thought. He shook his head in silence to counter her statement. So far their advice was the only information he had access to concerning relations between worshipers and Wraith. But Shawn needed to alter the advice slightly. As he promised him-self before, he didn't want to grow affectionately fond of Lidia. He kept her alive, so she could serve him. Simply as that…at least…that's what he kept telling him-self.

"Well…if that's all Commander, I have a bed growing cold and two worshippers to snuggle with. Good luck" Todd said as her rose from his seat, pulling Babs and Debs into a warming hug before they retreated back.

"Wait!" Shawn called through the communication desk. "What causes a human, especially a woman, to become unresponsive in life, unlike others?"

"A poor sex life?" Debs giggled, soon hushed by Babs who had a more serious face on.

"Possible past abuse… traumatic experiences… rule no. 1 when dealing with a woman with a dark past. Don't. 'Dig'. She will tell you when she's ready. If you force her to tell you…then you're just as bad as her abuser."

Shawn, Todd and Debs seemed surprised by the insightful and philological statement just made. Babs reputation proceeded her, she was indeed as wise as the Wraith whom she worshipped.

"Explain…" Shawn pressed with curiosity flaring in his golden slit eyes.

Babs sighed, with a roll of her eyes. "You would be resurfacing old wounds…making her relive those traumatic memories. Causing her to suffer. Understand, 'Fancy Pants'?"

Shawn just nodded shallowly resisting the urge to twitch and the unflattering nickname. And before he could say anything else, Debs switched off the communications while Babs gave Shawn a brief farewell wave, as the screen was going blank, just as Todd and his worshippers were beginning another mid-night kissing frenzy. Shawn sat silently for a moment, processing what words had been exchanged while also trying to rewrite them within his mind to better accommodate him and his professional thinking.

_(Let her settle in…Talk to her abit…But must keep it professional. Can't go soft, especially for a mere human female…even if she was the finest human female he'd ever seen…)_

* * *

Lidia was finally dressed by Helene, in a very flattering pale blue number, with long sleeves and thick material to fight to cold, but it was pleasing to the eye. A male's eye anyway. Helene was passing around the room while Lidia just sat on the bed silently. Helene had begun to mumble while she paced, with Lidia's eyes following her every moment. Helene was mentioning something about getting chores done, fixing the queen's underling skirt, not to mention she had to teach her apprentice how to stitch double under-tuck threads into a multiple linen fabric. It meant nothing to Lidia. She never learned how to sow. What surprised her was the fact that Helene was so old, yet had to bare so much work…Lidia didn't want to keep the poor woman behind any longer.

"You can leave if you want…just…lock the doors after you leave, please" Lidia said her soft feather touched voice

Helene stopped in her tracks and looked over at Lidia sitting on the bed. She really was considering it. Lidia just nodded to assure her.

"I'm sure Sha-…I mean, the Commander, will be back soon. I won't go anywhere."

Lidia looked so innocent. Sitting like a child, patiently waiting with her hands in her lap.

Helene gave a sharp nod of her head and collected her things. "Stay quiet and don't draw anyone's attentions here, understand? If a Wraith really wanted to get in here, he could, even if it was locked to begin with."

Lidia just nodded. Helene didn't look back, she just left.

_(For an old woman she sure did move fast…)_

The door shut and locked firmly into place, merging with the wall around it until it seemed like the door never existed. After a few moments in silence Lidia laid down on the bed, instantly feeling the soft support, as if underneath the organic layer was a large quantity of water, filling the sponge like mattress. Giving her the sensation she was sleeping on a cloud as she laid down comfortably. Sleep was far too hard to resist. Slowly her eyes began to flutter close as she stared up out the window at the stars in the natural master-piece called deep space. Her mind was a drift. Unknowingly unearthing forbidden memories she had fought so long and hard to forget. But the truth always had a way of getting out. No matter what…

* * *

_{There was crying. Lidia's. She was young…hiding under her old kitchen table. Mother was in the floor bleeding, staring right at her in an unblinking gaze. It was the only thing she would do while she lay dying. Mother's pearls had broken off her necklace and were scattered all over the newly cleaned floor. Some had even been swept in by the red tide of her blood as it spread out, exiting her body and leaking onto the floor. Someone was standing over the body, with a bloodied knife in hand. The same Knife used to slit her Mother's throat, from ear to ear.A long gash, just not deep enough to kill her quickly..._

_Though Lidia couldn't see his face, she knew who he was. He always said to Lidia's Mother,- 'one day your greed will be your death'. _

_Mother liked expensive things…she did anything to gain finical favor…even sell her daughter's talents to the Magistrate as a violin player … mother liked the finer things in life…and she paid for it dearly with her blood}_

* * *

**A/N – there you have it. Our guest stars were Babs and Debs ! other characters from another SG-A fan-fic. The creator was nice enough to grant me permission to use them in this chapter. Maybe they'll be making another début in other chapters.**

**Part of Lidia's past in revealed. What horrors has she seen? Keep reading and review. Thank you those who have already. Bye. Happy new year**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – just a meaningless fan-fic with some of my favourite Wraiths. Also note this isn't going to appear in my other Stargate story 'season 1' ect. Just a pure good-ie green-ie Wraith story.**

_[ ] - Wraith or telepathic talk _

_{ } – flashbacks or dreams _

_( ) – thoughts_

* * *

Lidia's senses went ablaze as she instantly woke up from her slumber, after a rather frightening nightmare. One that played more too often as Lidia grew up. She shivered from the lingering fear, surprisingly not from the cold, as she found not one but two thick fur pelts on top of her, acting as blankets for the bed. A bright over-baring light was coming from above, nearly blinding Lidia by its intensity.

After a few blinks of her eyes Lidia was shocked to see the light was emitting from a small crystal chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. Lidia barely noticed it upon her first arrival to the room since it was so dark, and now that there was light Lidia could full see the beauty and individuality of the room it's self. Stunning hand woven carpets littered the floor, while a number of framed paintings and sketched images decorated the walls. A faint play of music, classical, was coming from an old fashioned record player, with a large black disk spinning as a steady pace while the music played.

As Lidia continued to look around she found the walls had changed too, a red fleshy coloured layer had over taken, with visible veins running through clearly insight. It seemed like the whole room shifted while she slept! Lidia grew more uncomfortable. Wouldn't the music attract other Wraith?

"Calm your-self my dear, the red layer of the walls keeps the sound within but this room"

The sound of Shawn's voice drew her attention to the table and chair set. He was there…cooking apparently. Which shocked Lidia even more than the sudden room change. Wraith fed upon humans. Their stomachs no longer functioned... and yet…Shawn was cooking. On the tab was a boiling pot, with stream casually exiting into the air while Shawn him-self was cutting, what Lidia suspected to be vegetables, upon a wooden cutting board with a strangely styled knife.

And Shawn was shirt-less!

In the light, Lidia could see Shawn's full appearance in detail. Apparently not all Wraiths looked the same. The commanders at least.

Shawn was the tall, lean type, with high cheekbones but a strong chin. His skin was a pale yet healthy solid green, which at that time was covered in a thin layer of sheen water, caused by the condensation of the steam. It was rumoured that Wraith didn't sweat…yet no one was ever brave enough…or foolish enough, to go and ask. Shawn's hair was a straight glistening wave silvery white locks, pulled into a semi ponytail, while two thin tassels dangled from his chin. Without any torso cover Lidia could see a strange trail of ridges going down his back, in line of his spine. They looked as it they were solid bone. Lidia's hand actually itched to trace them with her fingers, but she resisted. His shallow golden eyes were diluted at the moment, clearly showing he was focusing on his task at hand. Carefully yet quickly chopping the vegetables, soon tossing them into the streaming pot with a quick stir.

Lidia was watching him in amazement and confusion. And even though he wasn't looking at her, he could tell.

"I…appreciate a number of things, other Wraith wouldn't understand…. I enjoy the passion of food, even though it only brings a moment of pleasure after consumption. It brings me little nourishments…" he explained while he worked. Somewhat entering a trance as he watched the bubbling stew circle, inhaling its aroma deeply.

"Why are you cooking now?" Lidia asked while fully sitting up, slumping one of the heavy fur pelts over her shoulders, watching closely.

Shawn clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I thought we could celebrate with a meal together…to honour our…'acquaintance'. And the food for worshippers on this hive isn't exactly the most appealing; I won't stand by while my worshipper eats slop like food. It's not even worthy of swine!" his voice was rough with passion…but he didn't give away whom the passion belonged to.

To Lidia? Or his taste for food?

Something clicked in Lidia's mind.

"Your worshipper? Is that what I am?"

Shawn stopped his actions and slightly looked over his shoulder at her, though his eyes seemed to struggle to actually meet her gaze. There was silence, before Shawn coughed to clear his throat.

"Go make your-self presentable in the bathroom, your hair's a mess"

He was avoiding answering her question. And Lidia accepted that. Without another word she stood up with the pelt still around her shoulders and walked to the bathroom to fix her appearance.

Once she returned, she was surprised to find the table had been set, with a velvet dinner cloth, candles and even fine cutlery. Shawn was already serving his share of his food, with his coat back on.

Wraiths were very fast creatures…

Shawn waited beside one of the seats and beckoned Lidia to come forward. When she did he pulled the chair back slightly allowing her to sit. Then pushed her closer to the table before he him-self sat down opposite her

"Do help your-self…eat to your heart's content…" he smiled, nodding down to the bowl in-front of her.

Lidia looked down at the well prepared meal. It smelt divine. Her mouth watering and her stomach was pleading for a taste. Without a due she took the spoon upon her right and lowered it into the stew. She retrieved it with a sample of the stew in place. Carefully he lifted to her lips. Blew, to cool it down and then tasted. It was as if an angel had just kissed her and blessed her tongue. Shawn was watching her, with a sense of glee and pride.

"I trust you find it acceptable?" like he had to ask.

As she continued to eat, well mannerly she now and then glanced at Shawn while he ate. But…he wasn't necessarily eating. More like, simply swallowing it, without any chewing. His teeth didn't seem built for it. Their sharp and razor edged features were best for ripping flesh from the bone, like many carnivores. Lidia suspected he didn't even have molars to grind his food. But he seemed very happy eating the way he was, slowly but surely.

"Won't you try some of wine?" Shawn offered "It's a fine vintage…"

But Lidia declined. "Alcohol makes me very tipsy, very easily…"

"Pity…"

Lidia glanced around the room once more before settling upon Shawn again.

"Why are you so…different?"

She didn't mean to make the question sound so offensive. Luckily Shawn didn't take it that way.

"Not all Wraith are the same…some develop their own personality. Wraith evolved from an insect, which fed on life of humans. It's theorized that in those feeding periods the insect gained human DNA. Over the centuries evolution took over and Wraith emerged. The human DNA structure gave us more of a human appearance, as well as some behaviour patterns… such as… individuality and emotions." He explained "I am individual for my taste in civilized things. Such as fine food and works of art. There are others like me, individuals. Just with different tastes"

Lidia was enticed. So she pressed further. "Like who?"

Shawn leaned back in his chair while thinking. "One called Rocky, enjoys music. Terribly loud head banging type. I believe he's even learnt how to play an instrument called a guitar. His 'pod brothers' have other tastes. Such as Astor, he adores anything artistic or literal. Eddie only has one addiction..." He stopped him-self from going on and changed to someone else. "Another Wraith called Spike enjoyed such antics such as gambling, games of chance, anything to do with cards and betting. I, my-self regrettably, lost a few times playing against him. But it was all in good fun"

Shawn took a sip of his wine and returned to eating. Lidia did the same. One thing was still on her mind though. He said only a few Wraith were like him. That meant the rest on the hives were possibly as cruel as stories had foretold. Shawn picked up on that trail of thought.

And was quick to state, "Many of the Wraith on board this hive are as cruel and brutal as portrayed. Very few will spare a human who's alone in the hallways. Do not leave this room unless told otherwise by me. Should you ever come across any trouble you can't handle…simply think of me"

Lidia was stumped by the last remark and Shawn didn't give her time to ask. He had already begun to clear the table. Of course signalling to Lidia she should do the same, as it was her place to keep the room clean. Shawn was fixing him-self up, readying to leave.

"It's my work shift now. I shall be gone for a long period of time, so I suggest you rest more or amuse your-self. Just keep it quiet"

Lidia yet again sat on the bed and nodded, watching him walk out the room without even a second glance. He seemed so distant at times. Lidia didn't know if she should have revealed something of her-self to him. Thought there wasn't much to tell…that she felt comfortable to speak about. Writing was another thing though.

Carefully Lidia began to undo the strings of her violin and reached her small hand into the sound-hole of the belly of the violin. It was uncommon for a violin to have one; guitars were best known to have them. But Lidia's was special. There was a reason for the sound-hole. And it wasn't for the music. It was a hiding hole. Inside the small hole was a small hidden hand made diary Lidia had kept since she was able to write. After shaking out a small pencil from the hole as well Lidia was about to start a fresh new page, to record her recent turn of events when a sound out-side caught her ears. Years of finding the perfect tones and tunes gave Lidia's hearing a high advantage over others. The sound was human. A woman's. Of a terrifying nature. It was also accompanied by a trail of familiar growls and snarls.

Most likely scenario? A Wraith beating a female worshipper.

Lidia knew she should have kept out of it. But... Humans were foolish by nature.

She slipped her dairy and pencil back into the hiding hole of her violin and set it aside on the bed. Without a due Lidia bravely exited the room and followed the cries of the woman. The sounds lead Lidia down two main hallways before she came to a stop. Peering round the corner Lidia spotted the brute and victim. A pale blonde hair woman, thin and sickly pale was curled in a ball on the floor on the next hall, with a Wraith standing over her. A familiar grin was plastered all over his face. It was the young brutish Wraith from before, who couldn't seem to keep his hands to him-self. And apparently still hadn't learnt.

Lidia should have turned back. Should have stayed in the room…just she didn't. She just made the biggest mistake of her life…

Slowly she stepped further around the corner, no longer in hiding and beckoned the Wraith's attention with a low whistle.

The Wraith turned to her, somewhat surprised at first. But then his face became a mixture of emotions. Anger. She disrupted his fun. Cautiousness. Shawn, his higher ranking commander could be close by. Lust. For her physically, and for revenge. The young male was trying to decide what to do while they all were frozen in place. The whimpering woman looked through her protecting bruised hands to see Lidia there. Blood was trickling down the woman's nose and from her slit lip. She had a black eye and an array of coloured bruises all over.

Lidia's face flashed at the scene with disgust. Mainly directed at the Wraith.

"Have you no shame?"

* * *

A/N- I hoped you liked this chapter. What mess has Lidia got her-self into? Plus, updates may be a little late than normal because I'm going back to school soon. Boowhoo!


End file.
